Many mobile devices support communication services, such as voice of internet protocol (VOIP) or streaming media. When a mobile device is engaged in an active communication session, the network conditions change. For example, the user of the mobile device may move locations. If the network conditions for the active channel degrades, the mobile device initiates a scan to locate a new channel to support the communication session.
However, scanning the new channel requires the mobile device to tune to channels not associated with the active communication session. As a result, during the scan period, the performance of the communication session is degraded, such as by the introduction of delay and jitter into the communication session.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for dynamically adjusting scan algorithms.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.